Federacja Wolnych Księstw Nelanu Wschodniego
Federacja Wolnych Księstw Nelanu Wschodniego (Federacyja Samowładnych Xięstw Wchodznio-Nelańskich)- demokratycznie państwo federacyjne, będące kontynuatorem tradycji państwowej Księstwa Lubrii, dynastii Nowoferijskiej. Stolicą znajduje się w Pacławiu będącym niegdyś okazałych majątkiem reprezentacyjym lokalnych władców kościelnych. Składa się z 5 księstw (stan. 2117r.) oraz 13 hrabstw podlegających bezpośrednio Przewodnicemu Rady Narodowej. W obrębie jej granic bytuje około 18 milionów 700 tysięcy ludzi, z czego około 13 to etniczni Nelańczycy. Jest ona oparta na tradycjach Lubriańskich i Suseańskich takich jak wolność jednostki, wolność wyznania czy własność. Historia Federacja Wolnych księstwo Nelanu Wchodzniego powstała w 2091 roku, w wyniku Traktatu z Neriss. Przed wojną o sukcesję tronu Księstwa Lentcine tereny te leżały w obrębie Narodowego Najświetlejszego Cesarstwa Suseańskiego. Początkowo oficjalnie monarchia parlamentarna z reprezentacyjnycm stanowiskiem dziedzicznego Księcia Zwieszchniego. Osobą wybraną w trakcie rozmów był Erich Pešek, jednak już w rok po objęciu tronu postanowił on zlikwidować fasadową instytucje Księcia Zwieszchniego, czego dokonał już rok później w I rocznice niepodległości- 1 marca. Zrzekł się on wszelkich pretensji do tronu, zlikwidował urząd Księcia Zwieszchniego którego reprezentacyjną rolę miał pełnić wybierany przez ludzi w wyborach Przewodniczący Rady Narodowej. Nową głową państwa został Wilfred Schwarzman, a rada składała się głównie z radnych o poglądach konserwatywnych i myślących o utrzymaniu dawnych praw Księstw. Za przeprowadzone reformy Erich otrzymał kilka dni po zmianie porządku konstytucyjnego z rąk rady najwyższy order państwowy- Order Złotego Byka, oraz wydzielone z domeny parlamentarnej Księstwo Slairajskie. W roku 2100 na 2 lata przed ukończeniem kadencji z rąk nieznanych sprawców ginie Wilfred Schwarzman. Powoduje to zamęt w państwie i kilkudniowe zamieszki przeciw radzie która zadecydowała o mianowaniu w najbliższym czasie wbrew z zapisami konstytucji na Przewodniczącego władcę Królewskiej Republiki Susneańskiej, do których stłumienia Rada Narodowa wysłała żandarmerię wojskową i inne oddziały regularnego wojska. Sytuacja na ulicach uspokoiła się jednak niezadowolenie ludu spowodowało, że rada była zmuszona ustąpić ze stanowiska. Uchroniło to Federacje przed unią personalną z państwem Susneańskim. W składzie rady II kadencji skład ideowy członków był niemal identyczny, jednak większość z nich była za centalizacją państwa. Było to stanowisko całkowicie odmienne od stanowiska książąt, hrabiów, zwykłych ludzi, a nawet przewodniczącego. Spowodowało to chwilowy paraliż państwa. Kryzysowa sytuacja zakończyła się kilkoma potyczkami obydwu sił. W większości starć po stronie wygranej stawały siły tradycjonalistyczne, co doprowadziło do zakończenia konfliktu już po 4 dniach jego trwania. Radę chwilowo rozwiązano a władzę niemal całkowitą przejął Przewodniczący Jan Dohnal. Rządy demokratyczne ograniczone były całkowicie przez 8 miesięcy, a przez następne 5 lat były one częściowo ograniczone, kiedy to 4 czerwca 2103 Jan Dohnal uznał, że zagrożenie zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne minęło postanowił ustąpić i ogłosił w pełni demokratyczne wybory. Odbyły się one w dniu 23 lipca tegoż roku. Przekazanie władzy z rąk Przewodniczącego Rady- Jana Dohnala na ręce swego następcy Moriza Ribbecka ze stronnictwa republikańskiego nastąpiło 1 stycznia roku 2106. Nowy rząd już w pierwszych dniach działania wziął na cel przeprowadzonych reform. Ich wprowadzenie odbyło się bez znaczących problemów i już 1 marca w 13 rocznice uzyskania niepodległości i zakończenia wojny o sukcesję w Księstwie Lentcine, ustanowiono nową konstytucję i pakiet ustaw wolnościowych- Postanowienia Marcowe. Rada Narodowa przemianowana w Wielkiej Konstytucji na senat, postanowiła zlikwidować 2 księstwa, które od 3 lat były z domeną w unii personalnej. W następnych latach w administracji nie zaszło wiele zmian, jednak w następnych 10 latach państwo zmieniło się diametralnie w kilku innych dziedzinach są to między innymi: -wojskowość (liczbę żołnierzy zwiększono 4 krotnie do 75 tyś, wybudowano nowe okręty dla marynarki wojennej, wyprodukowano około 500 nowoczesnych zeppelinów wielozadaniowych (drak) w fabrykach należących do kapitału narodowego, wyprodukowano na potrzeby wojsk lądowych nowy kroczący transporter opancerzony (medvěd). -gospodarki (PKB zwiększyło się z 14 do około 40 Nelańskich Diademów Bertrytowych na mieszkańca) -infrastruktury (sieć dróg żelaznych zwiększyła się o 40%, podobnie jak ilość przystani żeglugi rzecznej) -technologicznej (przykładem jest otwarta w 2112 pierwsza w tej części kontynentu stacja radiowa- "Elektryczny Kurier Miejski" w mieście stołecznym- Pacławiu) Niestety już w roku 2108 rozpoczęły się zamieszki 2 (jak się później okazało finansowanych z pieniędzy obcych mocarstw) ruchów "społecznych". Jeden działający głównie na północnym wschodzie- "Inicjatywa Obywatelska" głosił pogląd zgodnie z którym jedynym ratunkiem dla Federacji, i bodźcem który miał zahamować rzekomą dekadencje warstw społecznych trzymających władzę miało powstrzymać zawarcie "sojuszu" z okręgiem obniejskim. Na całym zachodzie kraju działała zaś "Organizacja Patriotów Nelańskich" która teorię o słabości państwa i braku możliwości przeciwstawienia się Wszechcesarstwu Denińskiemu, i jako rozwiązanie tego wydumanego problemu proponowała, plan poproszenia Królewskiej Republiki Suseańskiej o protekcje (już kilka dni później Suseański Sekretarz Królewski ds. Ekspansji i Stosunków Zagranicznych oznajmił, że istnieje taka możliwość jednak za przekazanie kilku granicznych miast na rzecz Suseańczyków oraz płacenie "dobrowolnej opłaty, na rzecz rozwoju armii Suseańskiej". Pierwszy z nich został zwalczony dosyć szybko, a przywódcy uwięzieni, jednak 2 ruch nie był tak prosty do zlikwidowania, ponieważ jego członkowie byli wyposażeni w dosyć zaawansowaną broń w tym kroczące transportery opancerzone. W związku z tym po rozpoczęciu akcji "porządek" na części terenów zachodnich (głównie tych które miały by zostać przekazane Królewskiej Republice Suseańskiej) rozpoczęła się wojna partyzancka trwająca jeszcze przez 2 lata, po czym siły separatystyczne zostały niemal całkowicie usunięte lub pozbawione zdolności bojowych. 22 sierpnia 2110 ( po zatrzymaniu i straceniu dowódcy rebelii) do kraju niespodziewanie rzekomo w celu ochrony praw człowieka, wkroczyły jednocześnie wojska Suseańskie oraz Dienińskie. Po zagarnięciu Pacławia (po tym jak znacząca część jednostek wojska federacji została rozgromiona) 14 grudnia podpisano pokój pacławski. W wyniku którego Federacja Wolnych Księstw Nelanu Wschodniego straciła znaczne terytoria na zachodzie jak i wschodzie, w tym również z domeną parlamentarną w której leży Pacław, na jej terenie powstała Republika Pacławska, która faktycznie była pod zarządem Suseańsko-Dienieńskim. Stolice w tamtym okresie przeniesiono do Nowego Dalina. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Work in progres... :) Kategoria:Miejsca